1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing unit, a power-saving management program, and a storage medium stored with the power-saving management program.
2. Related Background Art
An information processing unit having an auto power-off function which may be set by changing the auto power-off time is well-known. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-99160.